Souvenirs d'un temps
by C. Kotomi
Summary: Kyo a disparu, laissant une Yuya seule et désemparée. Comment peut-elle retrouver goût en une vie qu'elle s'imaginait impossible sans lui ?


**« L'amour ne commence ni ne finit comme nous le croyons. L'amour est une bataille, l'amour est une guerre, l'amour grandit. »**

* * *

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression de tout perdre à l'instant où vous le gagniez ? Que votre existence même ne servait plus à rien puisque ce quelque chose qui vous faisait vous sentir vivante venait de disparaître ?

Elle détourna la tête du filet de lumière qui filtrait de la fenêtre de la cabane. Oui, elle savait plus que quiconque ce que cela signifiait. Elle se rappelle de cet endroit où tout s'est terminé. De ce moment où elle a été séparé de lui malgré elle. De ses toutes dernières paroles auxquelles elle n'avait rien ajouté. Elle se détestait encore pour ça. Enormément.

« Yuya... Yuya sois heureuse »

Elle se recroquevilla davantage et passa ses mains derrière sa tête. Elle se rappelait tout. Cette atroce douleur qui l'avait prise lorsque la tour s'était écroulée sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le sauver, ce cri d'agonie qui était sorti d'elle avec quelques secondes de retard.

Elle s'était alors aperçue que ce n'était pas à elle qu'il devait des « dettes » comme il le lui avait rappelé. C'était même totalement l'inverse. Il l'avait sauvé plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer...

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Elle n'avait pas voulu partir de la colline où ils s'étaient tous réfugiés. Elle s'était agrippée à l'herbe comme une folle, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était restée un long moment à genoux devant la tour effondrée. Jusqu'à ce que Bontenmaru ne la prenne dans ses bras pour la ramener à la civilisation. Civilisation dont elle s'était totalement écartée. On aurait pu la croire morte.

Ses yeux brûlèrent soudainement. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. Elle les ferma plusieurs minutes, ravalant rageusement le flot qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, s'en mordant la langue jusqu'au sang.

_~Kyo...~ _

_~Kyo...~ _

La première année fut la plus difficile. Elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, ayant sombré dans le désespoir le plus total. Le fait de retrouver le Tenrô sans Kyo ne l'y avait pas aidé. Elle était tombée en dépression aussitôt après, allant jusqu'à ne pas manger pendant des semaines et à perdre totalement la voix. Le seul objet qu'elle gardait auprès d'elle comme un trésor était ce même Tenrô. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait laissé, même à Akari. C'était son dernier souvenir de lui. La dernière chose qu'elle pouvait toucher et qui lui avait appartenu, ayant voyagé à ses côtés bien plus qu'elle-même.

Souvent, sa mémoire lui offrait des réminiscences de certains passages qu'elle avait passé à ses côtés. Des sortes de flash back de toutes les fois où il l'avait sauvé, de tous ces moments préférés. Et à chaque fois, elle se renfermait encore un peu plus sur elle-même. A croire que son propre corps ne voulait pas se remettre de sa disparition.

Quand Tokito et Akira s'essayait à l'humour, ils la comparaient à un oisillon qui venait d'être abandonné par sa mère. Elle en ''riait'' intérieurement, car si elle avait vraiment été un oisillon, elle aurait été soignée par quelqu'un et aurait au moins essayer de se relever et de voler de ses propres ailes. Or, ce n'était pas le cas... Personne ne pouvait délivrer son cœur à l'agonie. Personne excepté lui. Et il n'était pas là... Elle restait donc cloîtrée dans cette cabane où tout avait commencé il y a de cela trois ans.

« Allez Yuya ! C'est pas le moment de déprimer ! Que dirait Kyo s'il te voyait comme ça ? » Avait tenté Tigre Rouge huit mois après sa disparition.

Il avait été le premier à aborder le sujet Kyo sans détour. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, s'il n'avait pas disparu, tout aurait été différent.

« Si Kyo était là, je ne... Je ne serais pas...

- Mais tu as tant fait pour lui... » Avait-il enchaîné en soupirant.

Elle voulut aussitôt répliquer. Préférant ne rien entendre du tout plutôt que ce genre d'absurdité. Toutefois, il n'y eut qu'un petit cri suraiguë qui sortit de sa bouche. Elle le ravala, s'intéressa à ses pieds et se déconnecta du monde, plus par besoin que par nécessité.

Tigre rouge lui, ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il ne supportait plus de la voir dans cet état de laisser aller total. Il en discutait souvent avec Kyoshiro alors que Sakuya leur préparait un thé et à chaque fois, ils en arrivaient à la même conclusion, il fallait qu'elle se relève même s'il devait employer la manière brute. Un jour, il le faudrait bien...

« Tu as enduré bien plus que n'importe quelle femme. Tu as vu et survécu à des choses que beaucoup de monde ne soupçonne même pas ! Et au lieu de te relever une dernière fois, tu... Tu...

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bien plus que n'importe quelle femme hein ? Avait-elle enchaîné, cinglante. Etre tombée aux mains des Mibu maintes et maintes fois ? Lui avoir fait risquer perpétuellement sa vie ? Avoir agi impulsivement des dizaines de fois où s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps je serais morte ? Alors là c'est clair que j'ai dû exploser le quota nationale ! Avait-elle fini, méprisante.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Enfin si mais... Yuya... Tu lui as fait confiance alors que tout le monde voulait sa mort. Tu l'as suivi, tu l'as encouragé alors que tu connaissais parfaitement la puissance de ses adversaires. Et par dessus tout, tu lui as fait découvrir ce qui fait qu'il est aussi fort maintenant, les sentiments. »

Elle fut reconnaissante à Tigre rouge de ne pas parler au passé. De ne pas faire comme s'il avait disparu pour toujours comme le font tous ceux qui n'avaient pas assister au combat... Disparu, voilà à quoi était aujourd'hui assimilé le nom « Kyo aux yeux de démon ».

« Et puis... Tu lui prêtais ton argent pour qu'il s'achète ses bouteilles de saké... »

Un instant, elle pensa à sourire. C'était juste avant qu'elle ne se rappelle tous ces moments où elle s'était énervée contre lui à cause de l'argent. Quelque chose qui lui paraissait tellement futile maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour le lui prendre sans son autorisation.

_~Kyo...~_

Elle coinça ses mains derrière ses genoux de façon à les occuper à tenir son kimono pour qu'elles arrêtent de trembler.

« Tigre rouge ?

- Oui ?

- Va t'en...

- Quoi ! Mais Yuya...

- S'il te plait... »

Il avait soupiré puis s'était résigné. Yuya avait déjà tourné la tête vers le mur, elle ne serait plus ouverte à rien. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir était l'une des plus grandes qu'elle ait tenu ces huit derniers mois et le prochain shogun du Japon n'était pas peu fière que ce soit lui qui est réussi cet exploit. Il avait décidé qu'il irait voir Kyoshiro dans la journée pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après tout, il était devenu un peu comme son meilleur ami...

Avant de partir, il lui avait tout de même souhaité une bonne journée. Il savait qu'elle allait encore pleurer et que son passage ne lui avait pas fait que du bien. Mais lui aussi se sentait mal. Kyo lui manquait également, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'il décidait de reporter Kyoshiro au lendemain. Il avait besoin de se calmer et il n'y aurait rien de mieux que de voir Mahiro dans le kimono rose qu'il lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Il savait qu'une telle demande ne plairait pas à la jeune femme et sa joue brûlait déjà de la gifle monumentale à laquelle il aurait droit.

Malheureusement, il avait beau baver devant un rêve irréalisable, son esprit vagabondait, bouillonnant d'un sentiment amer.

_« Kyo t'as intérêt à revenir... »_

La deuxième année n'avait pas été bien différente de la précédente. Elle avait cessé de se battre au moment où il n'avait pas voulu d'elle à ses côtés, juste avant de disparaître avec l'ex roi rouge dans la tour. Pour elle, chaque minute durait des heures, aussi son esprit aimait à s'évader dans d'autres mondes dans lesquels ils se seraient rencontrés dans un café, ils auraient discuté de la pluie et du beau temps et auraient fini par s'éprendre l'un de l'autre. Certes, leur rencontre aurait été beaucoup moins intéressante à raconter, leur façon de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre beaucoup moins spectaculaire, mais elle aurait eu droit à un « happy end » comme elle en avait rêvé ses nuits où ils dormaient à la belle étoile par soucis d'argent -ou parce qu'elle cachait son porte-monnaie.

Elle avait commencé à s'habituer à son mode de vie particulier. Le matin, elle pouvait voir les premiers rayons du soleil filtrer à travers les planches de bois recouvrant la fenêtre. Ensuite, elle recevait la visite de quelqu'un, parfois silencieuse et parfois trop présente. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, passant la plupart de son temps à fantasmer sur des choses qui jamais ne pourraient lui arriver. Enfin arrivait le soir et son lot de couleurs aussi belles les unes que les autres, qu'elle n'avait pas bien pris le temps de regarder depuis une éternité maintenant. La nuit passait et une autre journée similaire revenait.

Au milieu de sa deuxième année d'absence, un événement « perturbateur » avait fait son apparition. Elle avait appris par Bontenmaru que Ieyasu Tokugawa rendait son titre de shogun et le léguait à son fils, Hidetada Tokugawa. Celui-ci faisait une fête de « commémoration » et invitait tout le monde à se joindre à lui. Bien sûr, aucun n'avait décliné l'offre dès lors qu'ils avaient entendu dire qu'il y aurait des tonnes de saké et des jolies femmes. Ils n'avaient pas changé de ce côté-là...

Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. D'une part parce qu'à tous les coups, ce ne serait plus Tigre rouge le centre du monde mais elle, qui n'avait respiré d'air pur depuis deux ans et trois mois, à l'exception de celui filtrant de la porte ouverte de temps à autre. D'autre part parce qu'il y manquerait la personne la plus importante à ces yeux...

Yukimura lui avait répété des centaines de fois que Kyo n'aurait jamais voulu qu'ils arrêtent de vivre comme elle le faisait dès lors qu'il ne serait plus là. Que l'attendre ne servait à rien si ce n'était à attiser sa fureur dès son retour.

Excepté pour elle...

_~Kyo...~_

La fête avait lieu le 23 avril. Elle n'avait que six jours pour se décider et bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à refuser catégoriquement de sortir. D'un côté, il y avait cette envie de ne plus jamais bouger de cette cabane. Son cœur n'était pas prêt à repartir bien qu'il se soit passé tellement de temps depuis. De l'autre, il y avait la mine déconfite de Tigre rouge lorsqu'elle lui annonçait qu'elle ne viendrait probablement pas. Et puis... Restait sa conscience. Conscience qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Son corps voulait bouger, ses yeux voulaient revoir, son corps voulait ressentir. Elle pouvait penser n'importe quoi, c'était là, plus implacable que jamais.

La vie reprenait de plus en plus possession de son esprit, comme un déclic soudain. Le 19 avril, elle avait demandé à Yukimura d'enlever les planches de bois qui obstruaient la « fenêtre » pour qu'elle puisse voir clairement le ciel lorsque le soleil se levait et se couchait. Celui-ci avait été tellement surpris que c'est Sasuke qui avait dû s'y atteler.

Le 20 avril, elle s'était levée. Son cœur battait, le Tenrô s'était mis à luire d'une lueur encore plus puissante que ces derniers mois, elle ne pouvait pas en demander plus. Pour l'instant.

Impulsivement, elle avait voulu courir dans la forêt, hurler, se libérant ainsi de toute sa peine et de toute sa rancœur. Elle avait voulu prendre un bain de minuit, aller prendre le thé chez Sakuya qui l'avait si souvent invitée, repartir à la chasse aux têtes mises à prix... Elle s'était néanmoins résignée. Ou la conduirait ce comportement maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour la sauver...

_~Kyo...~_

A la place, elle s'était mise devant la fenêtre et pour la première fois depuis dix-neuf longs mois, elle avait décidé de l'ouvrir. Il n'y avait personne pour le faire à sa place. Personne ne l'avait forcé.

L'air s'était immédiatement engouffré dans l'habitacle, fouettant des cheveux qui obstruaient alors ses yeux. Elle était restée ainsi de longues minutes, plusieurs heures même. Ses yeux ne la brûlaient pas, c'était juste des picotements dûs au contact de l'air, ses jambes ne lui hurlaient pas de courir, sauter, nager, bien sûr que non, elles appréciaient juste l'air frais, comme elle...

Elle observa les oiseaux, spectacle tellement magique quand on ne les avait pas vus depuis plus d'un an... Elle regarda les arbres, recouvert d'un millier de couleurs, la plupart jonché de fleurs. D'autres heures passèrent ainsi et ce n'est qu'après avoir vu la beauté du soleil à son coucher qu'elle se décida à refermer la fenêtre. Elle avait pris une décision. Décision qui ne symbolisait rien si elle n'y joignait pas les actes...

Comme l'avait dit Yukimura, Kyo n'aurait pas accepté qu'elle se lamente sur son sort. Il aurait joué son meilleur rôle, c'est-à-dire le pervers égoïste et arrogant et lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il juge qu'elle en avait assez subi. Où du moins elle l'espérait...

Une chose était sûre. Ce soleil symbolisait la fin d'un temps, le début d'une nouvelle vie...

Le 22 avril était rapidement arrivé. La veille, elle n'avait pas osé bouger, se demandant si ce qu'elle avait fait l'avant veille était réellement arrivé ou si elle l'avait seulement rêvé. Il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Il y avait eu comme un déclic soudain mais d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait pas su décrire. Un peu comme si soudainement son corps **avait été poussé** à réagir. Bien qu'irréel, elle avait l'impression que c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait. Son corps bougeait sous la pression soudaine de quelque chose. C'était peut-être elle-même qui sans même en prendre conscience avait juste envie de re-goutter à la vie.

Et pour cause, elle avait eu l'impression de tourner en rond telle une lionne en cage dès son réveil lorsqu'elle avait sentit l'odeur de la pluie, plus présente que jamais. Le lendemain se déroulait la fête de Tigre Rouge. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle y ferait un tour au moins pour le féliciter. Il y avait cependant plusieurs problèmes qui se posaient. D'un, elle n'avait plus de tenue à sa taille. En effet, elle avait maintenant dix-huit ans et son corps s'était modifié avec son âge. Elle avait pris quelques centimètres en taille et en tour de poitrine, ce qui quelque part, la rendait plus qu'heureuse. Elle savait la première chose qu'elle mettrait en avant une fois que Kyo serait revenu... De deux, ses cheveux n'avaient pas été correctement entretenu depuis un certain moment. Or, il était plus qu'hors de question qu'elle se présente à une fête de cette envergure avec l'allure d'une fille tout droit sorti des bennes à ordures de la ville. De trois, elle n'avait pas envie de tous les retrouver là-bas, ne sachant que trop bien le calvaire qu'elle vivrait. Et de quatre, il y avait des objets tels que le Tenrô qui risquait de poser problème dans une ville où les sabres avaient été interdit dans les rues, sauf pour les patrouilles... Elle se voyait mal arriver à la résidence de Tigre Rouge menottée, en se faisait traiter d'irrespectueuse qui méritait un châtiment. Surtout devant Tigre Rouge en fait... Elle en avait des frissons rien que d'y penser...

Pour se mettre à jour et peut-être simplement pour redémarrer sa nouvelle vie, elle avait décidé de se promener. Or, il s'était mis à pleuvoir, ce jour parmi tant d'autre...

Elle avait attendu, attendu ce qui lui paraissait avoir été une éternité, que la pluie ne s'arrête, sans que celle-ci ne le fit jamais. Qui aurait cru, il y a encore un mois, qu'elle supplierait les dieux eux-même de la permettre de se promener...

C'est seulement dans le courant de l'après-midi, ne voyant aucune amélioration, qu'elle avait décidé de sortir quand même. Peu importe si elle tombait malade, elle avait besoin de respirer, de vivre.

Des frissons l'avaient parcouru dès qu'elle avait ouvert la porte. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dehors et alors qu'elle y pensait, elle fut surprise de ne pas en avoir eu envie plus tôt, que son corps ne le réclame pas plutôt, elle qui était tant attachée à la beauté de la nature depuis la mort de son frère. Se promener, à la recherche de tête mise à prix était devenu son plaisir quotidien. Même si, d'un certain côté, ces mêmes têtes mises à prix représentaient son gagne pain et sa seule façon de survivre.

Elle avait commencé à marcher, nonchalamment, dans des pensées qu'elle n'aurait pas voulus si nostalgique. Ce côté d'elle ne changerait peut-être jamais, elle avait besoin des souvenirs du passé pour survivre à la dure réalité du présent.

Son kimono la collait à tel point que ses mouvements en étaient ralentit. Ses cheveux, ni attaché, ni même coiffé comme ils auraient dû l'être, obstruaient son champ de vision. Les gouttes qui en tombaient, rentraient là où le reste ne pouvait pas, son kimono la protégeant. Et bien sûr, les frissons redoublaient. Toutefois, elle s'en moquait. Elle re-goûtait à une liberté de mouvement qui l'avait quittée depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle marcha ainsi, longtemps, très longtemps, à une allure qu'aurait pu aisément dépasser un nouveau né, rien qu'en se déplaçant à quatre pattes.

Elle arriva dans une clairière avec en son centre, un petit lac devant lequel elle s'agenouilla. La pluie battante formait des ronds dans l'eau, d'une telle façon qu'on pouvait voir son reflet de dix aspects différents. Et lorsqu'elle vit son propre reflet dans cette eau, elle ne su pas si ce fut l'étonnement ou la stupéfaction qui la touchèrent en premier. Pourtant, c'était là, d'une évidence même, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Son visage était blanc, livide, lui, qui deux ans auparavant avait un teint légèrement halé. Des cernes mauves, presque noir, sous-plombaient des yeux, d'un vert sans vie, ternis par le désespoir. Ses cheveux, pourtant si beau il n'y a pas si longtemps, avait l'air d'être tout droit sorti d'une bonne blague à la Bontenmaru, les nœuds et épis en plus. Et alors qu'il lui semblait ne pas avoir été aussi heureuse depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, son visage reflétait la tristesse. A aucun moment, on aurait pu voir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment en cet instant. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit face à ce qu'elle voyait: hideux. Elle était hideuse, ne se reconnaissait même plus. Kyo lui-même l'aurait traité de dépravé incapable de prendre soin d'elle sans assistance.

_~Kyo...~_

Une seule question lui vint alors à l'esprit: comment avait-elle pu finir ainsi, elle la fière et indomptable Yuya ? Elle qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, avait une entière confiance en elle et en ses capacités, face aux humains du moins... Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ?

Cette prise de conscience agit sur elle comme un électrochoc. Elle plongea sa tête dans l'eau, mouillant entièrement ses cheveux qui l'étaient pourtant déjà à cause de la pluie et la releva d'un seul coup, pour que ceux qui la verraient aient au moins l'impression qu'elle s'était coiffée. Impulsive ? Elle ? Elle ne l'avait jamais été...

Elle se mit à courir, vite, bien plus vite que quelques années auparavant, assez vite pour, elle l'espérait, pouvoir bluffer au moins l'un des quatre sacrés du ciel. Ambitieuse ? Elle ? Bien sûr que non, elle ne faisait que pointer la réalité des choses. Mais c'était normal après tout, elle avait plusieurs années de léthargie à rattraper...

Elle courut ainsi dix minutes, une demi-heure, une heure peut être. Elle s'en moqua, profitant d'une vie qu'elle ré-apprenait à aimer. Elle se surprit à sourire, à rire même, puis à hurler, se moquant d'elle-même pour avoir vécu comme si tous les malheurs du monde reposaient sur ses épaules pendant tellement de temps. Elle avait juste perdu l'homme qu'elle aimerait toujours. Après qu'il lui ait avoué ses sentiments. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire les siens en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans rougir, sans se retourner, sans se faire presque tuer.

_~Kyo...~_

Il y avait des gens qui souffraient bien plus que ça. C'était obligé. Il le fallait.

Elle hurla pour évacuer sa frustration puis se remit à rire, ne se lassant pas de retrouver une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez elle.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, pour reprendre son souffle et calmer son point de côté, alors que son rire continuait de résonner sur le chemin de terre. On aurait pu la prendre pour une folle alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi lucide et sur d'elle-même.

Elle arriva à Edo, toujours aussi souriante, son allure ayant ralentit pour ne finir qu'en une marche rapide. Elle dépassa bon nombre de villageois qui la saluaient ou lui passaient simplement devant, comme si elle ne s'était jamais isolée du monde. Elle passa outre sa surprise, ils ne la connaissaient pas, il était normal qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'elle empruntait ce chemin pour la première fois en plus de deux ans.

Elle s'arrêta devant une boutique de vêtements et pris le temps de regarder tous les articles qu'elle proposait. N'ayant pas de coup de cœur sur un kimono, elle continua sa route. Elle marcha encore, sous une pluie qui ne tombait plus que par gouttelettes. L'averse précédente l'ayant trempé entièrement, elle ne sentait plus vraiment la différence et continua sa progression pour finalement arriver devant le château d'Edo, qui s'activait pour les préparatifs du passage au pouvoir de Hidetada Tokugawa. Elle le contempla un instant puis ce remis en route, comprenant qu'un château dans une telle effervescence n'était pas le paysage devant lequel elle souhaitait rester jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Elle coupa à travers la ville, traversa un bon nombre de rues marchandes avant de s'arrêter, une nouvelle fois, devant une petite boutique de vêtements, spécialisée dans la vente des kimonos. A l'intérieur, un étalage de plusieurs dizaines de kimonos. Ce ne fut cependant pas sur l'un d'eux qu'elle jeta son dévolu au premier regard. Un kimono vert émeraude, au col, à la ceinture et au ruban vert pomme était entreposé au fond du magasin. En s'en approcha, alors que la vendeuse, voyant bien là où son regard se dirigeait, lui disait que c'était le dernier kimono de l'ancienne collection et qu'il était resté invendu. Elle le prit, l'essaya et l'acheta, conquise. Le vert du kimono faisait ressortir ses yeux et même la vendeuse ne pu s'empêcher d'en faire des éloges. Toutefois, et elle le savait, son but principal était surtout de le lui vendre...

Elle sortit, continua de se balader et entra dans un autre magasin dans lequel elle acheta un peigne puis dans un autre, une crème pour améliorer son teint. Elle continua sa progression dans la ville et se retrouva rapidement sur un chemin caillouteux alors qu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle n'avait plus le moindre argent. Devant elle, un chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur, même si elle ne l'avait emprunté qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie.

Elle s'arrêta devant le panneau des têtes mises à prix pour y voir la description de Kyo. Celle-ci, vieille et déchirée, lui donnait l'impression que vingt ans s'étaient passés entre son premier passage à cet endroit, sa rencontre avec Kyoshiro et cet instant. Elle y repasserait, rien que pour changer l'affiche. Kyo méritait bien plus qu'un vieux bon de papier tout déchiré alors que la valeur de sa tête s'élevait à un million de Ryo !

Elle se surprit à sourire. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait dépensé tout son argent. Maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un des hommes les plus riches du pays. D'une certaine façon du moins...

Elle continua son chemin pour finir par entendre une voix qui lui était fort familière. Elle se détourna un peu du chemin pour passer non loin d'un Yukimura qui semblait pleinement profiter du soleil qui venait d'apparaître, une femme maintenue fermement contre lui de sa main gauche, une bouteille de saké à la main droite.

Elle le regarda.

Il croisa son regard.

Elle lui adressa un grand signe de la main ponctué d'un sourire.

Il en fit tomber sa bouteille de saké.

Elle partit en riant.

Il la regarda partir, stupéfait, ne faisant attention que d'un œil distrait à sa nouvelle conquête qui lui faisait une crise de jalousie.

Ainsi s'était achevé sa première rencontre avec l'un de ses anciens compagnons de voyage. Pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que le reste rappliquerait rapidement pour savoir si Yukimura n'avait pas bu un verre de trop ce jour-là.

La pluie avait cessé depuis quelque temps déjà mais elle était tellement mouillée qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé. Elle admira l'arc en ciel qui venait d'apparaître, témoignage magnifique d'une journée qui avait été principalement constituée de pluie. L'odeur des fleurs embauma rapidement l'atmosphère alors qu'elle admirait le couché du soleil, marquant la fin d'une nouvelle journée, qui avait été pourtant tellement différente des autres. Le 22 avril resterait une journée gravée dans sa mémoire.

A partir de ce jour, le temps passa beaucoup plus vite. La fête de Tigre Rouge fut un véritable succès et les serveuses employées pour ce jour ne firent pas que servir le groupe... Comme elle le pensait, son apparition ne passa pas inaperçue et tous passèrent un par un pour lui parler, lui dire qu'ils étaient heureux qu'elle soit enfin sortie de son « placard », comme l'avait dit Sasuke. Sakuya la complimenta sur son kimono quand Mahiro, habillée d'un kimono de couleur prune, attirait les regards de plusieurs gardes que Tigre Rouge, avec un plaisir indicible, s'empressait de remettre en place, prétextant que cela n'était pas convenable pour des gens dans leur position. Personne n'était dupe, et sous le ton amical, on sentait la tension qu'il ressentait. Tout le monde attendait juste le moment où il lui avouerait son amour, en espérant que cela se fasse avant que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne se décide finalement à l'aborder.

Yukimura, Bontenmaru, Kyoshiro et le prochain shogun du pays finirent complètement bourré alors que Sasuke avait, pour la première fois en quinze ans, demandé une bouteille de saké, sous le regard admiratif et pleins d'émotions de Yukimura, qui répétait encore que Sasuke était devenu un homme. Une chose était sûre, Sasuke supportait bien plus l'alcool que Yukimura ne le pourrait jamais.

Souvent, elle se promenait avec Kyoshiro. Ils discutaient de choses simples comme de son envie d'avoir un enfant avec Sakuya. Elle faisait tout pour l'encourager, après tout, Kyoshiro et Sakuya avait droit au bonheur comme n'importe quel autre couple qui lui, n'aura pas vécu un dixième de leur parcours. Ces conversations l'apaisaient, la rendait heureuse, enjouée, excitée parfois, lui faisant presque oubliée ce dont elle avait envie.

_~Kyo...~_

La douleur n'avait pas changé. Le manque non plus, loin de là. Tous les jours, elle repassait devant le panneau des têtes mises à prix. Pas qu'elle espérait y voir un changement. Elle restait seulement là, faisant comme si elle le regardait alors que son regard portait bien au-delà.

Elle espérait toujours avoir droit à une belle fin, même si le mois suivant marquerait le début de sa troisième année de disparition...

La seule chose qui lui faisait garder espoir était que le Tenrô continuait de luire, comme s'il se raccrochait à quelque chose. Même Sakuya ne comprenait pas ce phénomène. Pour Kyoshiro, cela voulait peut-être dire qu'une part de l'âme de Kyo était resté avec son arme pour l'épauler, elle, dans les moments difficiles. Stupide. Parce que si c'était vraiment une partie de son âme. Cela voudrait dire que... Qu'il était... C'était inconcevable et elle préférait de loin penser que le Tenrô appelait son maître à lui et, par la logique des choses, à elle.

Quelques fois, elle passait voir Sakuya et ensemble, elles buvaient le thé, comme deux amies sont en droit de la faire. Les thés de celle-ci étaient toujours aussi effrayants. Le dernier en date avait été mauve et Yuya n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'attendre que Sakuya y goûte pour savoir s'il ne représentait pas un danger quelconque pour sa santé.

Le temps passa ainsi, dans un cycle qui se répétait inlassablement. Elle allait boire le thé chez Sakuya, passait devant le panneau des têtes mises à prix, se promenait avec Bontenmaru, Yukimura ou Kyoshiro et le soir arrivait, marquant la fin d'une nouvelle journée.

Deux fois, elle rendit visite à Akari et Shinrei, qui était respectivement en train d'essayer de trouver un antidote à la maladie de la mort et de reconstruire la ville des mibus pour y reloger tout ses habitants, y compris ceux de la forêt, qui y avait trouvé leur place grâce à la famille de Yuan. Elle n'avait pas revu Luciole depuis très longtemps. Celui-ci semblait être parti pour un long périple. Akira quant à lui, passait de temps à autre la voir, bien que cela fusse rare. Il préférait se concentrer sur son envie de devenir plus fort pour battre un jour Kyo. Et il y avait tous les autres...

Le mois passa très rapidement et au moment même où elle avait ouvert les yeux, le jour marquant le début de sa troisième année de disparition, elle avait tout de suite eu besoin de faire quelque chose, ne supportant pas de rester cloîtrer un jour comme celui-ci.

Elle sortit dès le lever du soleil et partit se promener dans la ville, sa gorge nouée comme jamais auparavant. Enfin si, comme deux fois auparavant... Elle avait juste envie de pleurer, hurler pour faire partir toute cette frustration qu'elle comprenait un tant soit peu mais qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Elle passa chez Sakuya et Kyoshiro en milieu de matinée. Leur maison, toujours impeccablement rangée, embaumait la fleur de cerisier. Leur thé en revanche relevait toujours d'un certain exploit quant aux couleurs improbables qu'il prenait. Aujourd'hui, elle avait reconnu celui qu'elle lui avait servi lors de leur rencontre chez les Mibu.

Elle les remercia de leur accueil puis repartit de plus belle, à l'un de ces endroits préférés, le panneau des têtes mises à prix, même s'il lui fallait plus d'une heures de marche pour le rejoindre. C'était, il lui semblait, l'un des jours les plus chauds de l'année. La petite brise d'air frais qui soufflait la rafraîchissait à peine. Même le chapeau qu'elle portait pour la protéger du soleil la gênait. Elle décida de l'enlever, grommelant, quand subitement, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle arrêta immédiatement de bouger, soudainement concentré sur ce qu'avait l'intention de faire l'homme qui se tenait maintenant à deux mètres d'elle, une main touchant déjà son arme, dans la manche de son kimono.

« Tiens tiens... Kyo aux yeux de démon ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, trop concentrée sur la façon dont elle allait le ficeler.

« Que fait une belle fille comme toi toute seule ? Que regardes-tu ? »

…

« Kyo aux yeux de démon ! Je me souviens de lui ! Il était recherché. S'il était recherché, son cadavre doit se trouver quelque part, à l'heure qu'il est. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Yuya alors que ses yeux voyaient rouge. Il n'avait qu'à continuer un petit peu, un tout petit peu et elle ne ferait pas que le torturer, elle le tuerait...

« Dis-moi ma belle... Voyager seule, ça ne doit pas être facile. Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'amuse ? Après, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? »

Ce fut la parole de trop. Au fond d'elle, quelque chose se brisa et ce quelque chose n'allait sûrement pas faire du bien à celui qui avait osé lui parler ainsi. A celui qui à ce moment même, touchait la peau de son cou, sans qu'elle ne lui ait même dit qu'il pouvait s'approcher d'elle. Seul un seul homme avait le droit d'agir ainsi avec elle et cet homme, à qui elle pourrait tout donner, ne prenait même pas la peine de lui demander l'autorisation. Il faisait juste ce qu'il voulait d'elle et devant tous les autres en plus !

Une colère sourde commença à s'ancrer en elle. Elle se retourna, excédée, dévoilant son pistolet, alors qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue que ses joues avaient rosies. Elle lui hurla à la figure sa façon de penser, se libérant ainsi d'un poids qui l'avait suivi durant ces trois ans. Elle vit la surprise s'afficher sur le visage de l'homme au moment où elle reconnaissait ce visage pour l'avoir déjà vu dans son carnet de têtes mises à prix.

Elle venait de décider qu'elle avait une raison de ne pas le tuer. Heureusement pour lui, il lui rapporterait de l'argent mais dommage pour elle, elle savait déjà les mille atrocités qu'elle aurait voulu lui faire subir...

Tout à coup, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'y attendent, l'air se modifia, chargé d'électricité. Elle reconnut aussitôt cet air, ou plutôt cette aura chargée de puissance, à la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ses épaules. Non, c'était impossible...

Elle se retourna brusquement, ayant peine à croire ce qu'il lui semblait reconnaître. Non, ce qu'elle était sûre de reconnaître et ce qu'elle vit la fit frissonner jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même.

Cette aura meurtrière.

Ses yeux rouges.

Son cœur accéléra sa cadence d'un seul coup alors que des papillons lui parcouraient le corps. La surprise était lisible sur son visage alors que sa tête n'était plus apte à réfléchir. Un seul mot revenait en boucle. Où plutôt un seul prénom.

« Kyo ? »

Elle ne vit même pas celui qu'elle considérait comme son futur butin partir en courant, apeuré. Toute son attention portait sur ce seul homme qui venait d'apparaître à contre-jour. Kyo ? Elle ne pouvait pas en être vraiment sûre et à ce moment, elle s'énerva intérieurement sur le stupide égo sur-dimensionné de cet homme qui faisant qu'il voulait toujours une entrée théâtrale.

« C'est toi Kyo ? »

Elle reconnut le Tenrô sur ses épaules. Alors comme ça il l'avait déjà récupéré ? Mais alors pourquoi continuait-il de briller ? Elle avait beaucoup de peine à regrouper ses idées, à croire vraiment à son retour tant celui lui paraissait trop beau. Elle le revoyait enfin, après ces trois années de disparition !

« Kyo... C'est vraiment toi ? »

Tout se résumait à ça, à cet instant. L'aboutissement des trois années qu'elle avait vécues, aussi bien que possible, sans lui.

« Je plaisante ! Tu y as cru ? »

Elle resta figée pendant quelques secondes, incapable de savoir comment elle était censé réagir. Ce fut le désespoir qui la frappa en premier. Comment avait-elle pu y croire ? Cela faisait trois ans maintenant et même si elle ne désespérait pas, elle avait du mal à croire qu'il ré-apparaîtrait devant elle juste... Pour elle. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait accompli tout ce qu'il avait à accomplir pour le pays et que plus rien ne le retenait à Edo. Elle espérait seulement que les sentiments qu'il lui avait montrés le jour de leur séparation était toujours existant et aussi fort aujourd'hui... Qu'il reviendrait pour elle, pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur histoire, aussi magnifiquement que la façon dont elle avait commencé.

« Ah... Kyoshiro ! »

Elle savait également qu'elle pouvait attendre encore un peu, mais que si se démon ne se pointait pas rapidement, c'est elle qui prendrait les devant et irait le chercher et le pauvre aurait des soucis à se faire au moment où ils se retrouveraient. Parce qu'ils se retrouveraient, « celle qui se trouve partout sur la route du Tokai » n'allait sûrement pas laissé le démon au mille victimes lui filer entre les doigts. Après tout, il n'avait pas grand chose de différent avec ses autres chasses. Il était seulement alcoolique, narcissique, pauvre, voleur, pervers, égoïste, super fort et il valait une prime que tous ceux qu'elle avait attrapé jusqu'à présent ne comblait même pas au quart. Et puis elle l'aimait... Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde...

Ce fut donc un tout autre sentiment qui la frappa d'un seul coup. Elle était outrée, en colère que Kyoshiro est ainsi pu profiter de sa faiblesse.

« Ah ah ! Je ressemble à Kyo ? Mes yeux rouges sont convaincants non ! Je te cherche depuis longtemps Yuya.

- Ne... »

Kyoshiro... Ordure... Tu vas découvrir ce que l'on reçoit lorsque l'on profite de ma faiblesse...

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! »

Elle repéra l'arbre auquel elle allait attacher Kyoshiro, situé un peu plus loin, au moment même ou une corde ligotait entièrement celui-ci.

Yuya pouvait être terrifiante.

~...~

Ils commencèrent à discuter. Kyoshiro se balançant sur son arbre pendant que Yuya nettoyait son arme puis comme deux amis assis l'un à côté de l'autre, appréciant la petite brise d'air. Kyoshiro lui annonça, après une brève pause dans leur conversation, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, qu'il avait, grâce à Sakuya, des nouvelles de Kyo. Aussitôt son cœur s'accéléra, ses mains devinrent moites et une boule se forma dans son ventre, oppressante. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait réussi à vivre sans lui malgré la peine, la tristesse et le manque. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, se contentant de contempler la lumière du Tenrô avec cet amour pour lui qui n'avait jamais changé. Il était le seul et l'unique et s'il le fallait, elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour le retrouver. Sans personne pour l'aider.

« Non... Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je sais que Kyo est en vie. Alors je le retrouverais toute seule.

- Je savais que tu me répondrais ça. »

Elle vit sur Kyoshiro le même visage que son grand-frère lui faisant lorsqu'elle était petite. Un visage au reflet parentale, qui serait toujours là pour vous rendre confiant. Elle se mit à sourire à cette vue, à ces paroles, juste avant de se demander pourquoi cet idiot lui avait posé la question s'il en connaissait déjà la réponse...

Ils discutèrent comme tous les jours depuis quelques temps, même si aujourd'hui, il lui semblait que Kyoshiro voulait ressasser ses souvenirs.

« Tu te souviens de cet endroit Yuya ?

- Oui. »

Evidemment qu'elle s'en souvenait. C'était là que tout avait commencé, qu'elle l'avait pris pour Kyo aux yeux de démon, lui un pervers valant 200 mon -et encore, juste parce qu'il était en promotion- et qui se prétendait « pharmacien de la paix et de l'amour » alors qu'il était l'un des hommes les plus forts du pays.

« Tout a commencé à cet endroit »

Elle avait fermé les yeux. Le souvenir de leur rencontre était encore vivace dans son esprit, comme si ça s'était passé le jour même et pas trois ans auparavant. Elle avait rencontré Kyo aux yeux de démon, un démon sanguinaire d'une puissance incroyablement dévastatrice et d'une perversité à toute épreuve. Elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait vu ses yeux. De la terreur d'abord, c'était tellement inhabituel de pareils yeux. Elle les avait crus glacial alors qu'ils s'étaient révélés d'une chaleur incroyable.

_Oui. Tout a commencé ici, nos chemins se sont croisés et nous nous sommes séparé._

Cependant...Tigre Rouge, Okuni, Akira, Yukimura, Sasuke, Bontenmaru, Shinrei, Luciole, Akari, Kyoshiro, Sakuya, elle... Ils se voyaient, se parlaient, même si pour certains cela était rare. Ils étaient quand même tous là, il ne manquait plus que lui, Kyo.

_~Kyo...~_

Un indicible sentiment de tristesse la pris. Serait-ce toujours comme ça ? Serait-elle toujours aussi triste ce même jour de chaque année ? Aussi nostalgique ?

_~Kyo...~_

Pouvait-il seulement l'entendre ? Entendre sa voix ? Entendre tous ses amis qui n'attendaient que son retour ?

_~Kyo...~_

Il lui manquait... Terriblement...

_~Kyo...~_

Pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi, malgré le fait qu'elle gardait toujours espoir, qu'elle était sûre de le retrouver un jour, quelque part, elle ne pouvait que se sentir vide, comme si une partie de son cœur lui manquait, depuis tellement de temps ?

_~Kyo...~_

Et comme un écho à ses pensées, le sabre de Kyo se mit à briller plus fort, beaucoup plus fort, comme jamais auparavant. Un instant, elle crut qu'il compatissait, qu'il était là pour la soutenir, qu'il serait toujours là, comme un soutien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende.

« Mon sabre était donc là... »

Elle se retourna brusquement pour la deuxième fois de la journée, des frissons parcourant tout son corps. Non, pas une deuxième fois. Il était là, c'était lui, elle le savait avant même qu'elle ne le voit. Sa façon de s'avancer, ses longs cheveux, sa pipe et cette aura paisible qu'elle lui avait connu alors qu'il l'obligeait à se séparer de lui...

Elle se mit à pleurer, ne sachant pas comment exprimer sa surprise, ne sachant pas comment exprimer sa joie, ne sachant pas comment évacuer cette frustration qui l'avait pendant si longtemps assouvie.

Elle pleura alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient et qu'elle n'avait entendu que le début des paroles de l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle retrouvait enfin.

_Idiot, ne cherche pas d'excuse pour ta longue absence !_

« Tout le long du chemin... »

_Tu es déjà pardonné..._

« J'ai entendu ta voix et celle des autres qui m'appelaient. »

_Depuis longtemps, très longtemps..._

« Je t'ai fait attendre. »

Elle avait crié son prénom juste avant de courir vers lui. Et alors qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras, alors qu'il lui caressait lentement les cheveux, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, elle repensa juste à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et au moment où elle s'était aperçue de la profondeur de ses sentiments à son égard, ce jour où elle avait compris que Sakuya était une personne très importante aussi bien pour Kyoshiro que pour lui et qu'il n'y avait pas de place dans le cœur de Kyo pour elle. Avant du moins...

Elle l'aimait à en mourir, encore plus aujourd'hui alors qu'elle avait gagné son combat, ayant survécu à trois années sans lui pour la soutenir.

_Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer..._

* * *

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ceux qui auront eu le courage de lire ce one-shot jusqu'à la fin ! J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plus ^^".**

**Pourquoi avoir décidé d'écrire un one-shot sur ce passage de Samurai Deeper Kyo me direz vous ? Peut-être parce que je trouve que la fin du manga est un peu rapide et que du coup, il y a pleins de choses à imaginer !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! C'est le premier texte que je publie alors je prendrai grandement en compte vos avis !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (et bonnes vacances à l'occasion ^^)**

**C. Kotomi**


End file.
